


Untitled 01

by Ilyushka



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet, F/M, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyushka/pseuds/Ilyushka
Summary: You wouldn’t imagine them to be too pleased to know you’ve been teetering on the edge of a love affair with Lucio. That fight would be catastrophic. The sort of fight that Lucio describes from his days as a mercenary.Sry i just really hate titling things lmao





	Untitled 01

**Author's Note:**

> "What about MC who already has a significant other but they treat mc like shit (not abusive but just a shitty lover) and Lucio finds out and mc is a crying mess and Lucio tries to cheer them up but he can't have them cause mc is already taken and too afraid to break up with their SO."

“Don’t say anything.” Your words are a sharp hiss, tears falling from your eyes as they narrow at the Count. He doesn’t need to say anything, and you can only imagine the things he might be thinking. You can hear the mocking tone of his voice as clear as day and frankly, you’d rather not know what truly was on his mind. Your mind could conjure up enough to keep your spirits down.

 

However, those harsh words paired with that mocking tone never comes. The longer you stare with your icy gaze, the softer his face becomes. You nearly think you’re so out of your head that this was nothing more than a hallucination. 

 

But then he speaks, his voice not quite matching right with his facial expression. “Who did this? Did they?” His tone is level but there’s something sharp and dangerous in the way he speaks yet the look on his face remains soft. You think that it’s a tad jarring.

 

For a moment, you consider lying. It would be easier to lie and say something else, that it wasn’t your partner and they weren’t the reason for your tears this time. Perhaps a spell gone wrong, or a fight with Asra. There were a number of things that could be worth your tears. But the longer your silence remains, the less believable a lie would be. So you opt for a small nod of your head. 

 

There’s a brief flicker of anger behind the soft facade Lucio holds. Your body tenses, waiting for the anger to come. Alas, it never does. He comes to join you on the chaise, the cushions sinking further under his added weight. His arm wraps around your shoulder, pulling you closer into him. Eagerly, you press yourself into his neck, your frame shaking with a silent sob. He doesn’t say anything and you don’t expect him to. Lucio was a man of many words, however few of those words were soft and caring. Few would ease your pain and sorrows. But the arm around you says more than he could ever hope to say. Lucio is here and him checking that fiery temper at the door meant a great deal to you. You can’t help but wonder if he knew this, you hoped that he did.

 

“Why do you stay with them?” He asks, using his free hand to gently wipe a stray tear from your cheek. 

 

Your stomach twists as you mull over the question. There was no real good answer to that. Did you love them? Perhaps at one point, you’re uncertain if you still did. Your heart still flutters when they walk in the room, but maybe it fluttered for the wrong reasons. The kisses you shared felt hollow and empty, simply as formality. But you couldn’t bear the thought of being left alone. This person had become a fixture in your life and despite your needless spats, you relied on them. 

 

“I love them.” You answer in a quiet murmur.

 

“Tsk, this isn’t love,” Lucio answers, that familiar coldness cutting through. His grip on your shoulders tightens a bit. “Even I can see that.”

 

He may have had a point, but that didn’t change the fact that you were afraid to leave your partner. You know the moment you two split, Lucio would swoop in like a vulture and tend to your wounds. Your heart flutters at the thought and you find yourself yearning for that. Eyes fall shut as you sink further into The Count, envisioning a life with him. 

 

“But it’s what I have.” Reluctantly, you peel yourself away from his side to look at him. There’s a mixture of emotions on his face, most notably irritation and what you think might be sadness.

 

“I could give you so much more, my dear.” His words are insistent, but you don’t feel the pressure he might want to put into them. The backs of golden fingers gently brush over your cheek, the feeling of cool metal causing goosebumps to rise along your skin. His touch is so inviting and his words could nearly put you into a trance. Yet the nagging thought of your partner back home grounds you to reality. You wouldn’t imagine them to be too pleased to know you’ve been teetering on the edge of a love affair with Lucio. That fight would be catastrophic. The sort of fight that Lucio describes from his days as a mercenary.

 

You couldn’t have what Lucio wanted for you. You couldn’t have what you wanted. Not yet at least. It wasn’t the time nor the place to allow feelings to grow past what they were.

 

Getting to your feet with a heavy heart, you stare down at the man. He looked almost desperately at you, yet there was not desperation in his actions. Lucio sat there stagnant, watching you with a gaze that left your chest aching.

 

“I’m sorry, I really have to get going.” You watch the gears turn in his head, the words formulating and the tone getting ready to slice through you with a deadly precision. It never comes though, instead he just nods his head allowing you to leave without a scene being made.


End file.
